SOLO TÚ
by La venus Negra
Summary: Song fic. Hermione descubre que su relación con Ron no es más que una mentira en la que ha creído. Afortunadamente hay alguien más se lo hace ver. HHr


**Sacame del aire...  
No puedo respirar...  
Somos Diferentes  
Necesito un break  
ooohh baby no me lo puedes dar**

Y con solo recordar el como habían pasado las cosas la joven se estremecía de una manera en que sentía la urgente necesidad de estar entre sus brazos y no alejarse nunca más. El problema era que de los que ella tenía todo el derecho a aferrarse no eran los que más anhelaba en el mundo.

Y esto estaba mal porqué había una parte de ella que no la dejaba tranquila y le reprochaba todo el tiempo el como reaccionaba a sus recuerdos.

Esta parte de su ser no se equivocaba.

Era su conciencia que le decía a gritos que estaba mal y que estaba adentrándose a terrenos peligros de los cuales no había salida. Siempre se lo reprochaba.

Al igual que ahora.

Una brisa calida llego hasta donde estaba y el viento le alboroto sus cabellos lo cuál provoco que unos mechones rebeldes le enmarcaran el rostro. Aunque a ella le importo poco o nada el que su cabello se hubiera alborotado.

Su vista se dirigió hacia su reloj de pulsera y comprobó con angustia que aún faltaban quince minutos para que Ron llegara.

Quince minutos.

Parecía más bien una eternidad. Luego esa angustia desapareció y dio paso al remordimiento y la culpa.

¿Como se había involucrado en esto? ´

¿Por qué lo había permitido? ´

Estas dos preguntas sonaban constantemente en su cabeza y aunque ella sabía la respuesta no quería aceptarla.

Pero el no aceptar nuestros errores no cambia las cosas. ´

También lo sabía

Los que se pelean se aman ´

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga. Ella podría jurar ante todo el Ministerio de Magia que no hay ni habrá mentira más grande en el mundo que esta.

Y ella; Hermione Jane Granger, prefecta, la chica más inteligente de su generación, que se había enfrentado a la muerte y a miles de peligros, la chica brillante que no se dejaba engañar por nadie ni por nada…

Había creído que esto era cierto.

Y ahora estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Tonta.

Esa era la palabra con que ella se describía desde hacia unas cuentas semanas. Exactamente desde la boda de su cuñado con Fleur.

El día en que comenzó a aceptar su única verdad. Y no es que lo que descubrió la dejara impactada o no había siquiera pensado en ello.

De pronto un ruido la sobresalto y la volvió a la realidad. Era una ardilla. Volvió a ver la hora y aún faltaban diez minutos para que su novio llegara.

Su novio. Una expresión de amargura se poso sobre su rostro. Aun recordaba como había sido el pelirrojo al momento de que se le declarara…

Flash Back

¿No crees que deberías dejar en paz a Harry con todo eso del Príncipe? Falta poco para el funeral de Dumbledore y hablar de ello solo hace que él se sienta más culpable de lo que de por sí ya se siente. ´

Yo no lo molesto Ronald ´ Repuso la chica en tono herido y cruzándose de brazos ´ Además, el hablar de ello no creo que haya sido el motivo de traerme aquí ¿O sí? Porqué si es déjame decirte que no creo que… ´

No pudo terminar su oración porqué sin que ella se diera cuenta el chico se había abalanzado sobre ella y la estaba besando como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Muy al contrario ella siempre había pensado que al llegar el momento ella sentiría mariposas y todas esas cosas cursis de las que hablan las chicas.

Pero no fue así.

Sólo sentía los labios de el contra los de ella. Eso y nada más. Se separaron y por fin vino la pregunta que estaba esperando desde hacia muchos meses.

¿Quieres ser mi novia? ´

Ni un Te amo ´ ni nada.

Si. ´

Y se volvieron a besar.

Flash Back End

Así fue desde entonces. Luego, en el funeral del director él la había tenido en sus brazos y la había consolado y pensó que esto era el principio de algo muy hermoso y que si ambos se lo proponían serían más de lo que ya eran.

No pudo estar más equivocada.

**Hablar de ti me pone mal  
Nunca fui freud ni tampoco tu mama  
No te puedo cambiar ni hacerte madurar.**

Las personas tienen su carácter formado y Ron no era la excepción. Luego de que se volvieron a encontrar ella lo comprobó dolorosamente.

Tres semanas después del funeral Ron, Harry y ella se volvieron a encontrar en La Madriguera. Todo fue de maravillas hasta que Ron volvió a su habito de criticar todo lo que ella hacia.

Y ella volvió a su hábito de no dejarse.

Las discusiones fueron empeorando hasta llegar al punto de que ni siquiera se saludaban o se dirigían un simple Hola. ´

Ahora que Hermione lo pensaba, lo peor no eran las discusiones. Lo peor era el hecho de que Ron y ella por mucha miel que derraban al besarse, no se soportaban.

Que irónica es la vida porqué ella pensó tontamente que su relación era más fuerte que sus diferencias cuando esto no se aplicaba a ella y a Ron. Más bien a ella y a alguien más.

La chica sintió escalofríos al pensar en ese "alguien más". Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al máximo y una sonrisa sincera se poso sobre sus labios.

Pensó en esa persona y lo comparo con Ron. Eran muy diferentes. Mientras que con Ron todo es pleitos y discusiones con él todo es armonía y complemento.

Con Ron todo es físico y con él todo es amor y sentimientos.

¿Y como lo descubrió?

Con el beso más maravilloso que jamás le hubieran dado.

Ella jamás olvidaría ese beso…

Flash Back

Hermione estaba harta de tanta discusión. Ron ni siquiera le había dado tregua el día de la boda de Bill Y Fleur. Criticarla y armar un escándalo porqué ella no comía de su postre favorito era colmo.

Se había ido a una parte del jardín de La Madriguera en donde no había nadie más que ella y su coraje. Al menos fue así hasta que alguien se le acerco por la espalda y la tomo de los hombros.

Ella sabía quien era porqué sólo el hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera de una manera incontrolable.

La fiesta esta divertida ´ le dijo al oído. Fue todo para que ella perdiera el control sobre su cuerpo. Estaba desarmada.

No quiero ver a Ron en lo que queda del día… Y el mes ´

Lo se. Pero ¿No recuerdas una palabra que suena a "Ignorar? ´

Ella se volvió y lo que encontró en la mirada de esa persona la dejo helada.

Era amor.

No supo quien fue el primero en moverse. De lo que si fue conciente fue de los estremecimientos, los temblores y del cuerpo de él que temblaba junto al suyo. Sus labios se encantaron en una corriente exquisita de éxtasis que los dejo mareados al principio y satisfechos al final.

Te amo ´

La dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Y luego…

Se fundieron en un mar de besos interminables.

Luego él le hizo todas las cosas que se le vinieron a la mente.

La hizo mujer.

La hizo libre.

Pero también la hizo esclava de su propia conciencia.

Flash Back End.

Salio de sus pensamientos para encontrarse de frente con la persona a la que esperaba. Su corazón dio un vuelco violento.

No había marcha atrás.

**Lo hago por mi yo soy así  
ya lo intente Disculpa no hay culpa  
hazlo por ti por no fingir  
disculpa No hay culpa  
Es un adiós no puedo mas  
Disculpa No hay culpa  
Se termino no pudo ser  
No hay Culpa NEVER...**

Perdona la demora. Estaba comiendo y había olvidado que me pediste que viniera ´

Sí. A Ron nunca no le importa lo que ella tenga que decirle.

No importa. La puntualidad no es una de tus cualidades ´

Ni entender es una de las tuyas ´

Antes de que las cosas se salieran de control ella decidió ignorarlo y decirle lo que le tenía que decir cuanto antes.

Te pedí que vinieras porqué tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Quiero que volvamos a ser sólo amigos. No quiero seguir siendo tú novia ´

Contario a la furia que ella esperaba ver en Ron no vio más que atención y una expresión que no podía distinguir.

**Sigo mis instintos  
No me busques mas  
No mas estrategias  
conmigo no van  
No quiero ser un capricho mas  
Lo cierto es que no hay espera  
Por que la vida en un segundo se va  
No te puedo cambiar ni hacerte madurar.**

Suspiro y volvió a hablar.

Pienso que no tiene caso que sigamos juntos. Sólo vivimos discutiendo y eso no nos lleva a nada. Además creo que no estamos hechos el uno al otro ´

Ron sólo la escuchaba. Parecía que estaba meditando una por una las palabras de la chica. Esta al ver que él no decía nada continuo.

No tenemos nada en común. Todo lo que hacemos le molesta al otro. Es como…´

Te entiendo ´ Fue la primera vez que el había hablado y su voz se escuchaba tensa y un poco confusa.

Estas semanas me han servido para darme cuenta que lo nuestro no tiene sentido ni rumbo y que sólo nos estamos lastimando ´

Lo se ´

Me pregunta si después de esto volveremos a ser amigos… ´

Hermione, yo también he estado pensando en todo lo que tú has dicho. Y estoy de acuerdo. La verdad –Ron se sonrojo al máximo– Hay una chica de la cuál estoy interesado y pues… ´

Te entiendo ´

**Lo hago por mi yo soy así  
ya lo intente Disculpa no hay culpa  
hazlo por ti por no fingir  
disculpa No hay culpa  
Es un adiós no puedo mas  
Disculpa No hay culpa  
Se termino no pudo ser  
No hay Culpa NEVER... **

Como explicarle a Ron lo que ella sintió al momento de que este le dijera que estaba interesado en otra.

El remordimiento se redujo.

Y le trajo paz a su alma.

**Hay Amores que destruyen  
Lo que somos lo que fuimos  
Y No lo puedes cambiar.**

¿Amigos? ´

Hermione se sorprendió a lo que le dio una sonrisa sincera.

Claro que sí ´

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la joven Granger se sintió libre de culpas y de remordimientos.

¿Vienes? Mamá ha hecho guisado. ´

Gracias, pero me quedare un rato más ´

Cuando la chica se quedo sola de nuevo se puso a meditar sobre las cosas que Ron había despertado en ella.

Recordó el curso anterior y las cosas que había hecho. Todo lo que ella y Ron habían discutido y también recordó a Lavender y por primera vez en su vida reconoció una gran verdad.

Con Ron ella no era la misma.

En su intento de conseguir su atención se había transformado en alguien que no era.

Ahora, ella y Ron no volverían a ser nada. Porqué después de todo ¿Quién comete el mismo error dos veces?

Al menos ella no es de esas personas.

**Olvida todo lo pasado  
La pasión  
Los besos dados  
Se fue tu oportunidad.**

Horas más tarde, cuando la noche caída y la luna y las estrellas eran sus testigos, la joven Granger se encontraba en un estado en el que el alma y nuestro cuerpo se unen a otro y forman un solo.

Una unidad.

Su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo entregado por completo al cuerpo de la persona que le brindo aquel beso maravillo y su alma…

Estaba en la gloria.

Y en las mismas condiciones se encontraba esa persona.

Una corriente intensa de placer recorrió ambos cuerpos y lo único coherente para ambos chicos era el nombre de la persona que les hacia sentir tanto y mucho más.

Sus besos eran ardientes y devoradotes. Cada corriente de placer superaba en intensidad a la anterior.

El la llamo con desesperación cuando las sensaciones alcanzaron su máxima intensidad y ella sólo fue conciente de un nombre…

Harry ´

Siempre que ella se entregaba a Harry era como si volviera a nacer. Después de ese beso las caricias y las sabanas impregnadas en su amor fueron tan necesarias para vivir como lo es el aire.

La joven se abrazo a Harry como si este fuera a huir. Por como él la estaba acariciando estaba más que claro que esto era lo último que él haría.

Siempre fue así. En el fondo siempre supo que lo de ella y Harry no era sólo amistad. Era algo más.

Y al ver que otras se le acercaban a él hizo lo que toda mujer que defiende lo suyo: Lo defendió con uñas y dientes. Aunque claro, secretamente.

La joven sonrió.

¿En qué piensas? ´

En las cosas que hice para alejar a las chicas de ti ´

Mejor piensa en las cosas que te haré dentro de unos minutos. ´

¿Y por qué no me las haces ahora? ´

Con esto basto para que repitieran lo que venían haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y lo que el alma les pedía a gritos desde hace años.

Y la joven descubrió que con Harry no tiene que ser otra persona.

Solo ella.


End file.
